


Sense of Smell

by BegintheEnd



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegintheEnd/pseuds/BegintheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto can't help himself, and really, who could blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short piece, focusing on two characters I've never written before. I wanted to capture just a brief moment of them. I do NOT own Naruto or any characters therein.

The smell of sex is driving him mad. More than the feeling of skin slick from sweat. More than the hot, heavy breathing between them. More than the feeling of sheets sliding, teeth on his neck, the sight of black eyes and dark hair and pale, perfect skin –

It’s the smell that’s going to make Naruto come. He whimpers, tries to push Sasuke away for a moment for any kind of relief so he can make this last a little longer but Sasuke growls and pins his hands, nips his lips and _oh hell_ Naruto is face to face with Sasuke’s beautiful face, normally so cool, twisted into something fierce and the smell and sound as Sasuke moves inside of him makes him cry out. It makes him want to be _closer_ , and he thrusts his hips upward and Sasuke is pushing every inch of him inside and Naruto is seeing black at the corners of his vision but it’s still not close enough.

The smell of Sasuke and sex are Naruto’s favorite, and no matter how many times they make love he can’t stop wanting it. He’s addicted to it, he knows he must be, knows he should probably stop begging for it so much, but _gods right there yes, yes_ the smell frees his inhibitions, awakens the demon inside, wipes his mind blank so all he has to do is thrust harder against his lover, fight more; growl, bite, and kiss his way into Sasuke pounding him until he can’t move anymore. Sasuke hits that sweet spot inside of him and _fuck_ Naruto screams and comes and he can smell it all on them, the product of hours of physical war and worship so he comes more and Sasuke makes a beautiful sound and they lay together, breathing, trying to calm their racing hearts.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and smiles lazily at his exhausted lover, nuzzling his face into Sasuke’s neck. Everyone’s smell is so unique, but this one is by far his favorite.


End file.
